


A Little Bird Told Me

by Chimeranyx



Series: Demon King Escargoon AU [4]
Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!
Genre: ... yeah i guess that's not a pairing anyone expected, Flashbacks, Gen, Gijinka AU, Implied/Referenced Sex, Other, Rumors, Smoking, Sparring, demon beast powers, implied/referenced daroach/escargoon, tokkori is a little shit, too bad half the town ships metagoon /s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27095920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimeranyx/pseuds/Chimeranyx
Summary: Tokkori's a bit of a blabbermouth, but when he lets Escargoon know of rumors swirling around Dream Land, Escargoon begins to suspect Meta Knight's hiding even more than what he revealed.
Series: Demon King Escargoon AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792612
Kudos: 23





	A Little Bird Told Me

**Author's Note:**

> if you can't tell, tokkori's supposed to be really little - he's only about half a foot tall!

Rumors spread fast in a tiny town. 

Escargoon had anticipated the news of Meta Knight's wings to travel - but he hadn't anticipated hearing the village women gossiping and giggling over it! "Really, I don't get the big fuss about Meta Knight!" Tokkori squawked. "I've had wings my whole damn life, and nobody's flipped their lid over mine!"

Escargoon winced. The little birdfolk had somehow managed to land on his shoulder without him realizing it. "Tokkori… you're right next to my ear y'know." He was glad he'd left his jacket at home - Tokkori had a penchant for taking dust baths, and had a habit of leaving that dust behind.

"Oh, deal with it, ya big weenie!" Tokkori puffed out his chest as he yelled. "I've seen what you can do, so don't act as if you can't put up with me - _ack!?"_

Escargoon had plucked Tokkori off his shoulder. "Did you just land there to annoy me?" 

"Well, no. I'm wondering whatcha got there." Tokkori pointed at the basket hanging off of the king's arm, dangling by his suspenders in Escargoon's grasp.

"Oh, this? Just a few things I needed to bring over to the Ebrums, seeing as Sir Ebrum's a little under the weather." He let Tokkori go, and as the little bird began to flap his wings madly, he peeled back the cloth over the basket.

Tokkori perched on the edge of the basket and inspected the contents. "Oh, ain't these eggs from your mom's chickens? You're a king and you're doin' errands for your momma?"

"Mmhm. She asked me to bring 'em over." Escargoon noticed as a few of the younger women glanced at him as he walked past, then giggled among themselves. He suddenly felt bashful - he didn't like _that_ sort of attention from women. "Oh, uh, sorry girls, I'm gay."

The girls only laughed more, and one winked at him. "We _know_ ," one of them shouted before the group went about their business.

"Huh?" Escargoon looked down at Tokkori, who was stifling his own laughter. "What's so funny?"

" _You_ are! Haven't you heard the rumors?" Tokkori flapped his way up to eye level. "Some folks are sayin' you're having a secret affair with Meta Knight!" 

"I - what?" _An affair?_ He didn't see Meta _that_ way at all! "Tokkori, that's ridiculous!"

"Well, when people see a guy sneak up to your castle at night… there's gonna be talk, you know?"

"He wasn't sneaking over." Geez, these people... "He was delivering something, and I'm giving it back today."

"Oh yeah? What about all those other nights?"

That was enough to bring Escargoon to a halt. "What other nights?"

Tokkori cackled. "He's been headin' up to the castle nightly! Tuff told me he leaves the house every night after everyone else is in bed, and Coo saw him fly in over the walls!" A vicious grin spread across Tokkori's face. "You _sure_ you ain't havin' an affair?"

Escargoon brushed Tokkori away. "Give me a break, I've got things to do." He stepped forward, only to realize Tokkori was flying in the same direction as him. "Any reason you're following me?"

"I'm headin' in the same direction as you, ya…" Tokkori paused as he landed on Escargoon's head, and Escargoon _knew_ he was searching for an insult. "Whatever. Just go!"

Escargoon desperately missed his pupils, because now was a _great_ time to roll his eyes. Still, he continued on his way, mulling over the new information he'd Tokkori had told him.

Why would Meta Knight be sneaking into the castle? His old suite of rooms was bare. Could he be spying, maybe? Who knew, but as the Ebrum's household came into sight, Tokkori began to howl in laughter, and Escargoon caught the scent of chocolate on the wind - and there was a reason why. 

Meta Knight was out chopping wood. In a tight t-shirt, and jeans that seemed a little snug.

" _Ha ha ha ha!_ Have fun with your boy-toy, _idiot_!" He felt Tokkori's weight lift off his head, saw the nuisance fly into an open window. Well, at least he was out of his hair now. A whiff of cotton candy got his attention, and he noticed Lololo and Lalala flying towards him. He removed the notes from the basket and passed it over to them, then turned his attention to Meta Knight.

… Okay. Fine. So his body wasn't bad on the eyes. Escargoon imagined the face he knew was under the mask, with the decently-toned torso. _Hm._ Not bad at all - but hey, wait a minute, _why was he entertaining this idea?_ He approached Meta Knight, as quietly as his 12-foot tall frame could manage. "Hey you."

Meta set down the axe and reached for a nearby glass of lemonade, complete with a straw that he fed under his mask. He held up a finger as he took a long sip, then issued a contented sigh as he finished. "Yes, your majesty?"

"I've got something for you." Escargoon thrust the book of notes at Meta.

"Ah. You've finished copying them, then." Meta glanced around, and placed the book with his cape, which hung nearby.

"Yup. I had to tinker with the copy machine and get Curio to help me, but I got some decent scans." Escargoon took a seat on the nearby woodpile - it was a bit unstable, but it was also the only thing tall enough for him. "How's your hand?"

Meta flexed his wrist. "It still aches a bit, but it's healed nicely."

"And fast, too! That's the advanced healing rate you wrote about, right?"

"Yes. I am rather curious to see if you have it as well."

"Oh, hold on." Escargoon rolled up his sleeve, revealing a thin, yet jagged scar. He remembered the searing pain of Meta's sword sinking into his flesh, about a week ago. "Yabui took the stitches out yesterday, but my arm doesn't really hurt to use anymore." 

"I see." Was that… regret in Meta Knight's voice? "I am sorry."

"Oh, don't be. You _were_ mind controlled, after all." Escargoon watched as Meta seemed to relax - his wings flared out just a touch, instead of being tightly pressed to his back . "Anyway, have you heard the rumors?"

"What rumors, sire?"

" _Apparently_ we're havin' an affair." 

"Ah. I see." Meta cocked his head to the side, like he always did, betraying no emotion other than curiosity. His eyes, however, flashed pink - that wasn't a color Escargoon saw often. "Then I suppose you know about my late night trips to the castle."

"Yup. You got something you wanna tell me?"

Meta Knight stared at him for a moment. "Not particularly."

"Oh, now you're just obviously being obtuse." Escargoon pouted. "I _know_ you're hiding something."

"Your majesty." Meta Knight stepped forward, as if he were offering a challenge. "You know directly asking me for answers usually ends in frustration."

"Yeah. But about a week ago, it didn't." Escargoon was fascinated by the tale of the legendary warrior, Galacta, and the demon beast made in their image. Said demon beast was now in front of him, wearing a stupid tight t shirt and dancing around the truth.

Meta Knight sighed. "Can you keep this a secret?"

"Oh?" Escargoon leaned closer. "Go on."

"I like petting your mother's chickens." 

Escargoon let loose a whooping laugh. "No way. There is _no way_ you're sneaking in just to pet the chickens! Lulu would've thrown a fit!"

"Oh? Which one is Lulu?"

"The rooster momma didn't realize was a rooster 'til he started crowing." He shrugged. "He's the reason I'm always up so early."

"Ah." Meta paused for a moment. "Well then. Does Lulu have any favorite snacks?"

"Oh, wouldn't you like to know?" Escargoon made a show of standing up and turning away. "I'd like to know what you're hiding in my house, but I suppose we've all got secrets around here."

Meta huffed, sounding exasperated. "Alright then. You really want to know?" He turned his back to Escargoon. "Convince me."

Escargoon blinked as he heard a sword being drawn. "Excuse me?"

"If you want your answer, sire…" Meta whirled and spread his wings. "You're going to need to hold your own against me."

"Whoa, whoa, slow down!" Escargoon reeled back as Meta charged at him, toppling over the wood pile. Meta easily cleared that with a single flap of his wings, and slapped Escargoon with the flat of his blade. In turn, Escargoon snarled and attempted to headbutt Meta, and felt his horn catch on fabric, heard the sharp sound of something tearing…

He heard Tokkori scream-laugh from the house, heard Tuff hollering, and realized why - Meta Knight was now bare-chested, wearing the remains of his shirt as a sort of vest. He looked every part the trashy romance novel hero - well, except for the part where he was swinging a sword at Escargoon's face. He jerked away and charged a spark, only to get a punch to the nose. He reeled and fell, and soon, Meta was perched on his chest. The tip of the blade poked against his neck. "Is that all, your majesty?"

"Nnnh…" Escargoon thought for a moment. There was no way he'd beat Meta Knight in a fight - _unless_ … 

" _Meta…_ " he whined, giving his best doe-eyed look. "You don't really wanna _hurt_ me, do you?" Flirting was probably a long-shot - Escargoon wasn't a pretty young thing anymore, and he wasn't sure if Meta was into men. Still, he fluttered his lashes at him and gave his best bratty pout. "I'm sure there's _other_ things you'd like."

Oh, there it was - a bit of hesitation, his eyes flashing grey. "What."

Escargoon grinned and slapped Meta away, laughing as his opponent tumbled. "Gotcha!" he yelled as he rushed forward to pin Meta down…

Only for his hands to miss. "Huh?" 

He felt something hard hit the back of his head and slumped to the ground face-first, dazed. "Nice try, sire, but your fighting style is unpolished." Escargoon heard the sword slide back into the sheath. "You would benefit greatly from training."

Escargoon shook his head, desperate to get the foggy feeling out of his head. "Yeah, and who would do that? You?" He sat up and glared at Meta Knight. "Guess I didn't convince you, huh?"

"Correct. You'll have to live with your curiosity a little longer." Meta picked up his cape and wrapped it around himself. "And I need to get a new shirt."

"Ooh, a little longer, hm?" Escargoon rested his chin in his hands. "So someday I'll know?"

"Indeed." Meta glanced back at him. "... However, if you would like me to train you, I would be glad to."

"And what would that be like? You sit on your ass and say something mysterious?" Escargoon smirked as Meta narrowed his eyes. "That's how you're trainin' Kirby, isn't it? You're not very hands-on."

"Kirby doesn't need too much hands-on help, just a little guidance. You know this." Meta snapped. "You, on the other hand… you may need more help."

"Excuse me?" Escargoon narrowed his eyes, feeling a spark fly between his horns. "Are you implyin' I'm less competent than a toddler?"

"A toddler with mysterious powers. Your powers, however, are fairly straightforward." Meta turned. "You have electrical abilities, and immense strength to match your size. Plus, you have your intelligence as well, which you are used to relying on." He approached Escargoon. "What you see is what you get - but that isn't a bad thing, I assure you."

Escargoon curled a bit of hair around his finger. "I _guess_ you could probably put together a training program for me..."

"Gladly, but…" Meta paused for a moment. "Sire, I would like some form of payment."

"Oh? What kind of payment would you like?" Escargoon dusted off his pants, noting their brand-new grass stains. "I have lots of things I could give you."

"Money." _Oh_. That was rather blunt. "Dedede underpaid me, as you're probably aware, and my savings are running low." Meta glanced away. "I have been doing odd jobs so that I can afford to repay Sir Ebrum."

"Oh, is that why you were out chopping wood?" Escargoon asked. "I can offer you a steady income, more than what Dedede was giving you, plus free meals and boarding."

"Wait, you don't mean…"

"Yes, you'll be allowed to live in the castle again. I'll even have the Waddle Dees move your things back if you want." Escargoon crossed his arms. "How's that sound, hm? You wouldn't have to sneak into the castle every night."

"I…" Oh, Meta was definitely picking up what he was putting down. "... I suppose I can't keep any secrets from you, then."

"Just the ones that involve my house." Escargoon winked, then stood up. "I should be headin' back there, since the mayor's going to meet with me to discuss taxes." He glanced down at his clothes and wrinkled his nose at how wrinkled they were. "Ooh. I should get changed though."

"Don't let me keep you, then," Meta said as he turned to the house.

"Alright. I guess I'll see you later. Just think on it." Escargoon hummed as he strode away, then paused. "Oh, and Meta?"

"Yes, your majesty?"

"Lulu likes mealworms." 

* * *

That evening, after Mayor Len headed home, Escargoon retired to his chambers to contemplate just what Meta Knight could be hiding, and where. 

His mother arrived to comb his hair and braid it before bed. She used to do this long ago, when he was really little. He liked it. It was relaxing, and he would lie on his belly so that she could reach his thick, wavy locks.

He puzzled over his relationship with the mysterious knight. Technically, they'd been coworkers for years, even if Meta Knight didn't seem to do a lot of knightly things for Dedede. Their conversations, however, were sparse and uninteresting - except for one.

Escargoon's memory of the day was foggy, but it still stood out to him. It had been about when Meta Knight and he were somewhat fresh hires, and Tiff was a quiet conversation her parents had about the future. It had been raining off and on all day, and he had taken advantage of a rare sunny patch to step out on a balcony and take a quick smoke break _._..

_He'd just taken his first drag when Meta Knight appeared, seemingly out of nowhere. "Escargoon, a quick word?"_

_"Oh?" Escargoon let the smoke rise out of his mouth. "Alright, but make it quick, okay? It's gettin' close to when his majesty demands a snack."  
_

_"How deep, do you think, does the castle basement go?"_

_"Beats me." Escargoon took another drag, holding the smoke in his lungs for a moment. "I keep tellin' Dedede all that space down there has gotta be hell on our heating bill."_

_"I see. Thank you, then." He'd taken his leave just as quickly as he'd arrived, leaving Escargoon to finish his cigarette alone.  
_

When they'd had that conversation years ago, he'd thought nothing of it. Now, though, he realized how odd the question was, and he thought about what else had happened around that time.

"Junior?"

"Mmh?" Oh, his hair was fully braided now, and his poor mother seemed tired. "Yeah? Is something wrong?"

"No, it's just that… well, you seem awfully distracted tonight." She wrung her hands. "If there's anything I can do to help you..."

"No, Momma, it's…" He paused. Usually he'd tell her about his day while she braided his hair, but tonight he'd given her silence. "I'm not sure I should tell you what's on my mind."

His mother smiled and smoothed her hands over her lap. "Well, a little bird told me love might be in the air. Is _that_ what you're thinking about?"

Escargoon spluttered for a moment. "Tokkori! That little _shit_ -"

"Is it true, Junior?" She paused, then added, "If it is, I couldn't be more happy for you!"

"No, no, listen!" Escargoon rolled over and clasped his mother's hands. "If I were in a relationship, you would be the first to know, alright?"

She chuckled, then kissed Escargoon's forehead. "If you say so, Junior." She then scooted off the bed. "Sweet dreams, my dear."

"G'night, Momma." Escargoon watched as his mother left, a little ticked off that Tokkori had decided to go to _her_ of all people! He'd have to do something about the little shit-stirrer, but for now, he headed out to the balcony for some fresh air as he focused on what was important - what Meta Knight was hiding.

Right, a couple days before that one conversation…

_He and Dedede had gone down to the village for an appointment with the new fortune teller, Mabel. Escargoon waited outside, sitting on a nearby brick fence that was long gone by now, and was approached by a stranger. He was wearing a big red top hat with a matching cape, and had big, dish-shaped ears - a mousefolk. You didn't see too many of them around here. "Hey there," the stranger had said with a bright smile. "Are you from around here?"_

_Escargoon remembered how he'd cast his eyes over the stranger, noting his shirt hanging open, noting the scars - with two in particular under his pecs. Well, well, someone handsome like this didn't show up often! "I am," he'd replied, a coy smile on his lips. "But you certainly aren't."_

_"Good eye." The stranger tipped his hat and winked. "You know of a guy named Meta Knight?"_

_Escargoon had felt his smile fall. "Oh, him? He works up at the castle with me."_

_"With you? Do you two live up there, too?" The stranger asked as he sat next to Escargoon. "Oh! Where are my manners?" He extended a hand. "My name's Daroach."_

_Escargoon took his hand and shook it. "Escargoon. If you're lookin' for a place to stay tonight…" he smirked. "I might be able to find somewhere for ya."_

Escargoon sighed. He remembered that night, remembered where Daroach had slept - with him. He hadn't even stayed for breakfast. Still, the fact that a strange person was looking for Meta Knight, and a couple days later Meta Knight asked how deep the basement went…

It couldn't be a coincidence. Something was hidden in the castle basement.

Escargoon focused his eyes on the castle's outer wall, drumming his fingers on his cheek. A few drowsy Waddle Dees were milling about. Meta Knight, however, was nowhere to be seen. Coo had told him that Meta usually entered over the south wall, and he'd been glancing outside now and then to see if he could catch a glimpse of Meta, but he'd seen nothing.

Well then. Time to get to work.

Escargoon delved into the depths of his basement. He knew various things from his and Dedede's old schemes were stored down here, like a museum of failure. He passed the mangled, rusting remains of the amusement park, but jumped as he saw a giant, looming and grinning face.

Escargoon blinked. _Right_. That was just the parade float modeled after the former king, still beaming proudly. Something was off, though… he squinted, noticing a few plates missing, and the firework cannon was completely gone. He didn't think Kirby had done damage like that… The light from his eyes glinted off something, and Escargoon knelt to examine it. A wrench. He picked it up and turned it over in his hands. He'd never gotten scrap from this float - so someone else must have been here!

Escargoon swept the area again and found a few scrapes in the floor. _Hm_. Was someone getting sloppy? He decided to follow them, curious. Down, down he went, his footsteps echoing off the walls, until eventually, he found what looked like a hangar door. Escargoon searched for any way to open it. _Nothing_. He ground his teeth at meeting this dead end. _Although, maybe…_ he charged a bolt up and shot at the door.

It didn't budge.

He yelled in frustration and flung his fist doorwards. A loud clang rang out, and he hissed as his hand now stung. " _Gh_ … stupid asshole hiding things in my basement…" he muttered as he cradled his aching digits.

The door suddenly jerked to life, sliding open. Escargoon watched as it rose up, heard someone clapping, caught a whiff of chocolate on the air. "I just couldn't keep you away, could I, your majesty?" Meta Knight was standing there, staring up at him - and Escargoon imagined a wry smile behind that mask, accompanied by a flash of blue eyes. "Come on then. I figure you deserve to see what you were looking for." He beckoned Escargoon forward.

"... Fine." Escargoon followed him into the dark room, which was suddenly flooded with a bright white light. He blinked at the dark shape in front of him, then felt a giggle split his lips. "You absolute _madman_."

Before him sat what appeared to be an enormous battleship. Right here, beneath his feet, beneath where he and all the residents of the castle slept! "... How? How long have you been doing this?"

"For about as long as I've lived here." Meta did his little head tilt, as always. "This is the Battleship Halberd, your majesty. This is the fruit of all these years of work." 

Escargoon looked it over, questions whirling through his brain. "I… why? Why do you need this?"

"Eventually - perhaps soon - I will need to bring the fight to Nightmare." Meta Knight extended his hand to Escargoon. "This is a lot to ask out of nowhere, but… will you join me, Escargoon? Will you accompany me in that final battle?"

Escargoon felt himself hesitate. "I… I don't know." The idea of seeing Nightmare again filled his gut with a strange numbness - the same feeling he used to get on days where Dedede was especially cranky. "This is a lot, you know."

"I do. Take your time, and think on it."

Escargoon sat on a few crates and gazed over the Halberd. "Is it… is it complete?"

"For the most part, yes. A few systems need some finishing touches, but the Halberd can fly and hold her own in battle." Meta Knight sounded hesitant. "At least, I hope so."

"You haven't tested it?"

"No. How could I?" Meta stepped towards his ship. "The people of Dream Land are peaceful. Seeing a strange airship would send them into a panic."

"Right, and I can't just say, hey, I have a military spaceship, we're gonna test it." Escargoon tugged his beard. "Does the engine run at least?"

"Indeed. Would you like to hear it?"

"Absolutely." Escargoon found himself giddy with excitement to see this thing start up.

"Follow me, then." Meta Knight beckoned him into the airship's cargo hold. Ooh, it was roomy in here, with more than enough space for Escargoon to move. Meta Knight led him to the bridge, and tapped at buttons on the control panel. "Alright, sit tight your majesty."

Behind them, the engine roared. Escargoon found himself laughing in excitement as he felt the rumble of the engine. From what he heard and felt, the Halberd's engine was a high-quality machine. "Oooh, it packs a real punch!" he cackled. "You've been making something like this the whole time?"

"Indeed!" Meta shouted back. A low chuckle escaped his lips. "Do you like it?"

" _Yeah_ I do!" Escargoon dropped to his knees to get closer to Meta Knight's level. "This thing sounds _amazing!_ Your hard work _really_ paid off." He reached forward and patted Meta on the head - then paused as he realized what he was doing. "Um. S-sorry. I dunno what came over me…"

"I… it's fine, sire." Meta reached over and shut off the Halberd, and his eyes flashed for a split second, so fast Escargoon couldn't catch the color. "... I should head back to the house. I have a big move tomorrow, now that I have nothing to hide from you."

The meaning of this dawned on Escargoon. "... You're accepting my offer, then?" 

"Yes. Now then, your majesty, would you like to take the elevator up?" 

"Elevator? You guys put in an elevator down here?" Surely that would have made a lot of noise, right?

"Come see," Meta invited, and led Escargoon out of the Halberd and to what seemed to be a cargo elevator. Said elevator carried the two up and into the courtyard, and Meta Knight bowed to him. "Good night, your majesty. See you tomorrow," he said before spreading his wings and flew into the night sky.

Escargoon breathed in the night air, and the scent of chocolate tickled his nose. "See ya later, Meta."


End file.
